emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6636 (20th August 2013)
Plot Robbie realises that something serious is going on, more than Megan and Declan are letting on. When news gets back to him that the police have found something on the site, he urges his mum to get out before the situation gets worse, suggesting that they should leave together. Megan seems intent on staying to support her brother, but as tension mounts she seems increasingly torn. Meanwhile, with things still fraught between Paddy and Rhona, Paddy still doesn't know what to make of Rhona and her lies. Vanessa only adds further concern to his theory that there may be someone else. When Marlon and Paddy separately ask Rhona outright, she refuses to answer. Later, Rhona confronts Vanessa about her adding weight to Paddy's worries, but Vanessa suggests that there is someone else in Rhona's life - her. Once again she reiterates her love for Rhona, but pushes for an answer from her. Elsewhere, Brenda is shocked to learn that Nikhil plans to leave the village that very day. Jai desperately attempts to make her see things from Nikhil's point of view so that they can part on good terms and with her blessing. Later, Nikhil's final gift to Chas comes in the form of Gennie's belongings taken from the car, with the Dictaphone included. Also, when Cameron goes to the pub to collect his passport ahead of a trip to Jersey with Debbie and the kids, Chas is determined to get some answers from him. She is distraught as Cameron tries to justify his feelings and actions, stating that he only really felt sorry for her. Cast Regular cast *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Shields - Jayne Ashbourne *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts Locations *Home Fields *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Office, garage and forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Rear and front gardens *Home Farm - Office, dining room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Café Main Street - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom Notes *Last appearances of Nikhil and Molly Sharma until 29th October 2015, although Molly appears in pre-recorded video footage in Episode 6765 (13th January 2014) and Episode 6780 (30th January 2014), and Nikhil's voice is heard in Episode 6664 (20th September 2013). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes